Systems and methods for loading containers such as for example cartons, with items, are well known. It is desirable in the packaging of items to have systems which load such cartons with items at a high rate. To achieve a relatively high loading rate, it is preferable to employ systems which load the items in the containers in continuous movement, rather than systems which bring both the container and item to a stopped position to carry out the item loading function.
Systems are known that employ container conveyors (e.g. carton conveyors) which carry a series of cartons along a conveyor path. A bucket conveyor also moves a plurality of items in buckets along a path that runs parallel and adjacent to the carton conveyor. Transfer devices, such as barrel loaders, move the items from the buckets in the bucket conveyor into the cartons held on the carton conveyor, while both the carton conveyor and the bucket conveyor are moving in the same general direction. Once the item transfer has been made, the carton filled with the one or more items can be taken to another station for further processing.
One of the drawbacks of such systems is that the buckets on the bucket conveyor are fixedly attached to the bucket conveyor. This is required to ensure proper alignment between the bucket carrying the item and the carton carried on the carton conveyor. However, since the buckets typically need to be filled while the bucket is moving, this poses some difficulties. Hesitating bucket conveyor systems are known such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,524 owned by Langen Packaging Inc. While these do permit the bucket to be loaded while at a stationary position, these systems require relatively more complex bucket conveyor design and also the speed at which items can be unloaded is reduced.
Accordingly, improved systems and methods for continuously loading cartons with items are desired.